


We were normal before this

by MenacingUwU



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Amity Blight Needs a Hug, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Weapons, all the blights do if you think about it, im bad at tagging, there is much more to this then the tags suggest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenacingUwU/pseuds/MenacingUwU
Summary: In a world filled with monsters a group rose up to fight them. This group is called The Guild. Their sole duty is to protect the masses from these monsters, and the people love them for it. Should they though?---When Luz finds out she has the ability to summon a soulweapon and join The Guild her life is turned upside down. What will she do when she is forced to leave home and given a responsibility she never wanted in the first place?---The Blights never expected on the night they all got stood up at prom that they suddenly get transported to a different world. Now they find themselves with new problems to face. Mainly how to get back home.---Or in which, the blight siblings are humans and  take a forced vacation into a very dangerous world with monsters and Luz and co have to help them get back.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	1. I’m still gonna try my best (even if I fail)

Luz  
\---  
Today was Luz Noceda’s 13 birthday. The cake was baked, the house was clean, and said birthday girl was ready.

Normally on any other birthday, she’d get the day off. Spending the time scarfing down cake and ranting about the newest adventure of the good witch Azura to her mom.

But, this year she was turning 13 and unfortunately her birthday fell on the last day of the month. That ment she had to see if she was special. 

Really the test was to see if she could manifest a soulweapon. In fact only last weak had she been sat down by her Ma and basically given a pop quiz.

“Mija, I know that you're going to turn 13 this year and you're going to need to take a very important test blah blah blah...” she went on and on.

Half an hour passed. “Mami I know!” Luz said exasperated. She’d been trying to convince her Ma for far too long that she was in fact ready and already knew all she needed to know. Everyone did.

It was impossible not to hear the whispers, even as the outcasts of the outcasts. The rumors and gossip about the hunters ran rampant. 

Hunters fought Monsters on a daily basis. It was their sole duty was to protect the masses from the Monsters. They had the ability to manifest a soulweapon to fight them. That was what the test was about. 

“Ma don’t worry, I’ve heard everything I needed plus...” Luz then playfully added “...it's already been half an hour.” 

Camilla just looked at Luz and sighed. After a moment of internal debate she got up and hugged her daughter.

“I love you Mija.”

“I love you too Ma.” 

\---

Now, Luz made her way over to the town hall, arriving at her usual pitstop, the bakers. Luz decided one little visit wouldn’t hurt anyone, and she strode in.

The only slightly dingy bakery was manned and armed by the one and only Fabian Smith. The small and cozy environment had made the perfect hang out place to just get away and read. Over the years she'd become a regular and even made friends with Fabian. 

The man himself was a bit older, his thick beard and hair showing a bit of gray. He had an intimidating stature but the big silly grin that always accompanied him always gave away his true nature.

Fabian lightly questioned her, giving her free cookies and sweetbread while trying to make sure his favorite customer was ready for what laid ahead. Luz had many unsure feelings about the test, but nervousness ranked supreme.  
“I don’t know Fabian. It’s a lot of mixed feelings right now.” Luz sighed while leaning against the front counter, gratefully eating her cookie. Fabian looked at her, his eyes only showing his pity.

“Well I’ll let you know that I have faith in you. May you fly on the wings of victory.” Just then, another customer came in. Luz knew if she didn't leave now, her mom would have her head. With that Luz turned to leave, Fabian making sure to give her one last cookie.

\---

Camilla and Luz then walked to the city hall. Luz had always liked how it looked. With a cobblestone base and the rest made of sturdy lumber. All topped off with a nice bell that tied the whole building together. It also helped that it was the oldest building still around in the small village.

In the back was the semi permanent arena. It was an oval pit with wooden boards set up around the edge to give it a fence. There was the viewing booth (where the mayor and his family sat,) farest from the entrance, with a ladder to get out of the arena by said viewing booth. The entire thing was surrounded by bleachers, giving ample sitting area. A small section was reserved for the contenders.

The entire town had come, this being their monthly excuse to get away from breaking their backs in the fields. This only made Luz more anxious, the feeling in her stomach only getting worse.

“Welcome! Welcome! Welcome one and all,” Mayor Hal said overly cheery and with a big smile. “I congaurate our newest contestants. Who knows this could be our first time sending our own kin to the guild!” with that line alone the crowd cheered.

As Mayor Hal continued his speech as an older woman led the group to the reserved section, directing them with a trained ease. Luz was sat down by the town medic and a kid she was pretty sure played a particular mean prank on her once. 

There were 10 kids in total. Ranging from the average field hand to the son of the only bard in town. Not like it mattered though, It wasn't like Luz knew any of them.

In fact, Luz was the only one not talking to anyone. Everyone at least knew someone, even if it was more stranger than acquaintance.

As the first kid walked back to the bleachers, the medic sprung into action to start the first aid process. The bench creaked as everyone tried to lean in to get a better look at the kid. Nothing worse than a couple of small and deep cuts with one particularly bad bruise on his left cheek. Luz could practically see the disappointment drip from his face as he came back, weaponless. 

This only worsened Luz’s nerves.

The other kids slowly rotated in and out of the arena. It was starting to turn into the late afternoon. An hour filled to the brim of failure and disappointment. It was starting to shape up like any other month. 

Suddenly it was Luz's turn. The past fear was nothing compared to now. Her knees turned wobbly, palms sweaty, and breath uneven.

It felt as though a magnet was pulling her towards the wooden ramp that lead into the arena. It would soon be lifted, leaving her trapped.

She would have to fight a monster.

Most of the other constants ran around trying to escape. Some of the stupider ones tried to fight it barehanded. Some would have died if the handler didn’t jump into the pit to intervene. 

The death rates were low. Just not 0%.

Luz slowly walked into the arena, trying to take in everything she could. Lots of loose pillars of wooden boards with a sparse amount of barrels on their sides strewn about. The dirt that made up the ground was loose and packed in some areas. It was clear that this would be the worst two minutes of Luz’s life. 

The monster itself was a sight to behold. It had thick black fur with white vines all over its body. Its physical shape was huge and leaned more on the side of K-9, with the long jagged teeth of something like a sabertooth. Luz visibly gulped.

The beast strained against the handler's leash. The mayor counted down from 10 for the last time, clearly eager to see if Luz was different.

“Zero”

The handler let go and scrambled up the latter, trying to get away from the wild thing. It was now or never. Luz just hoped she didn't die in the process. 

\---

Before her brain even realized, she was running. The dirt pounded beneath her feet. The Monster was hot on her tail.

“Come on Luz, two minutes! That's all it-” her quiet self-hyping to herself was interrupted when she turned to face the beast. 

It lunged and Luz barely dodged to the right in time. She loudly yelped. She wasn’t sure she could keep up the too close encounters. She was screwed.

A minute passed, a minute left. 

Luz leaped over a barrel. It was time to get creative.

While sprinting, Luz quickly leaned down and grabbed some dirt. She got the head start she needed then hid behind a plank of wood. The beast rounded the corner and she threw the dirt.

It was ineffective. If anything it seemed annoyed

It was back to sprinting with the added “Bad plan! Bad plan!” 

30 seconds left

The Monster grew inpatient. Knowing how little time it had left it went in for the kill. It leapt as far as it could to tackle Luz.

It towered over her. Drool slowly dripping onto Luz’s face. Time slowed down, Luz’s life flashed before her eyes. Time spent with her mom, time spent alone with a book, or time spent getting laughed at. At least Luz knew she would die with no social life and zero friends.

But… What would her Mom think. What would she think if she just saw her own daughter give up and be eaten by some beast for lunch. No she couldn't let that happen. 

She suddenly felt a swell of emotion. A feeling that she would look back on and try to describe but never quite getting right.

Instantly, the emotion became outward with a blight flash of light. The Monster reeled away, stumbling backwards. Luz slowly stood up, leaning on the staff she manifested. 

Wait, a staff?

Luz now held a beautiful wood staff with a dark finish. It was about her height if not a little taller. The only out of place thing about it (beside the point it appeared out of nowhere,) where the carvings that topped both ends. The cravings looked to be just random swirls, but Luz wasn’t sure with the amount of adrenaline pumping through her veins.

She dropped the staff. As soon as it hit the ground it disappeared in a quick flash of light. 

Her life would never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a warp! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I’m gonna try to get it out sometime next week. If you have anything to say or a question in general please leave a comment. Thanks for reading :3


	2. Just tell me how do I feel today

Luz  
\---

The surrounding crowd was silent. Everyone watching was shocked.

Luz was now a hunter. In training.

Suddenly, the trance was over and the crowd erupted into a mess of sounds. Luz stood as still as a statue as the crowd cheered and cheered, it seemed impossible for them to stop.

She herself was shocked. It seemed like the world was being taken in pictures, moments filled with the holes and gaps. 

One moment she was alone in the arena, the next there was a mayor at her side raising her left arm, signaling her victory. 

She automatically was now the new hero of her village. She hadn’t even done anything yet, she simply had the chance.

At last the crowd rushed her. It was exhilarating being lifted into the air, being loved by the crowds. Finally the crowd started moving out of the pit.

She continued like this until she was dropped off in front of her small house. At this point the excitement only dissipated from the crowd a tiny bit. Her own mom had to pull out a sword and swing it around like a madwoman to shoo them off.

Camilla gently pushed Luz into the house. It was a simple, small cabin towards the edge of town. Far away enough for some sort of semblance of peace but close enough that when a medic is needed Camilla can get there no problem. 

The cabin itself was a single story dream. In the back it had the two bead rooms, the smaller side bead room on the right belonging to Luz. In front of the master bedroom on the left was the kitchen, with a small table in the middle of the open space. To finish it off the bathroom was attached to Luz’s room and had two doors, and a living room with a couch in it.

It was cozy to say the least, but it was home. 

Luz stood in the doorway, only now letting what happened start to sink in. Her mom of course, whisked by putting away the sword and other various items away.

Another minute or two passed before Luz cursed under her breath. What was going to happen to her. It was clear that all her previous life goals were over. She now has a looming responsibility that was unavoidable.

“Mija! Come on I need you to help with the cake if you want it today.” 

Luz looked up from her previous looking spot on the floor. All her problems were in the future. She was living in the now, and right now she has to make a cake.

It was an hour before the cake was out of the oven. It was just sitting there. The waiting was insufferable but unless Luz wanted the frosting to melt off she was going to have to wait.

It was then Camilla decided to talk about what was going to happen.

“Luz I’m so proud of you.”

Well that was new. Luz knew her mom loved her, that she was happy Luz was in her life, and all that. But proud? That was uncharted territory.

Luz smiled “Thanks mom, I just… I just feel like I’m at square one again.”

“Mija that’s normal. When life throws us something so big it’s impossible not to feel that way. But know that when you're gone I’ll still be there for you. Sending letters is always an option. I’m glad to see you get to become something so great that none of us planned for.”

Luz softly smiled. “Thanks mom, I know this is going to be hard. I just didn’t expect it to happen to me. What’s the chances ya know.”

Camilla wrapped her arms around Luz giving a reassuring hug.

“We’ll get through this Luz. This is a great opportunity that's gonna take you far. Now, let’s eat some cake.”

After a bit they finished eating he cake and Luz walked back to her room. She flopped onto the bed. The talk, while it had helped calm some nerves it also brought new questions.

She could tell sleep wasn’t going to come easily.

\---

It felt as though every time Luz was starting to fall asleep a new terrifying thought creeped into her mind. It woke her back up and made her lay there trying to sort out why it was irrational. Unless it wasn’t. If it wasn’t it would take her even longer to make up an excuse to make it finally just shut up. Rinse and repeat.

Luckily, at some point Luz heard a knock at her door. She slowly got up, the lack of sleep really getting to her. If she was lucky she could sneak some coffee to wake her up. 

She then trudged over to the dining table where her mom sat with a cup of something. 

“Good Morning Luz, sleep well?” She took another look at Luz. “...Anyways all the nurses said they help cover my shifts so we can spend all day shopping or doing whatever you want.”

“That sounds good mom.” Luz replied as she pulled the only other chair out to sit. She rested her head on the counter, hoping to get more than just some semblance of sleep. Camilla slid her cup of black tea deciding that Luz would probably need it more than her today.

A bit later they both got dressed. Luz wore a baby blue vest with a white undershirt. For the bottom half it was just some dark blue work pants with light brown boots.

Luz had more fancy outfits but she really wasn’t in the mood to get dressed up. What’s the point if you just save the fancy stuff for when you get shipped off to the academy.

Luz and Camilla headed off towards the market. As they got closer to the town square the more people started noticing she was out and about. What would have been a regular stroll turned into a full on meet and greet of sorts. People gathered up asking her what it was like to summon a soulweapon, or if she could summon it now, heck even a few younger kids even asked what it was like to be thrown into a life or death situation.

Luz just tried to look at the bright side of things. “Come on Luz, you get to be revered. A god among the common folk. What’s there not to like.” She thought, trying to banish the useless thoughts of doubt. 

It only worsened when people started giving her food and free gifts. At first it was just Tom the fruit merchant giving her a free apple, then it was Martha deciding that fruit wasn’t enough and that Luz just needed this metal ring.

It climaxed when Luz was separated from her mom. The crowd just kept coming at her with things to the point where she lost sight of her mom. She was moved like a pebble stuck in the waves.

Luckily, she was able to slip out. That didn’t mean the mob didn’t start chasing her though. She ran to the only place she knew there was safety, the bakery.

She burst through the door, quickly throwing her back against it. Fabian gave her a pointaint look and then started laughing. It was a deep belly laugh, making it clear that she was okay camping out here for a bit.

Luz mumbled her thanks and sat down at one of the tables now that the mob had rushed past the bakery.

“Looks like you are the new star around here, and I thought bucket Joe was bad.” 

Luz visibly grimaced. “Thanks Fab, reeeeally appreciate that comparison. I just wanted to have a nice day in town!” Luz put her head on the table, clearly done with everything.

“Hey Luz chin up. I just made a fresh batch of cookies.”

“Thanks Fab. I know it’s my last day and all and me being able to summon a soulweapon is a really big deal. It's just… being chased by a mob because of the whole soulweapon thing is not something that was on my agenda today. I wanted to spend my last day here with my mom and eat something sweet and just all this happened…” Luz made a downward spiraling motion with her hands trying to show how she felt.

“Kid I’m sure it will be fine. Plus you get to run away from the fate of breaking your back in the fields. This is what’s best for you. Trust me when I say the most your life will ever be is becoming a farmer or a barely scraping by business. That’s it. There’s nothing for you here. I mean come on you really expect to become a writer in these conditions. 

“Yeah I guess I never really was realistic.” 

“And hey at least you get to have a feast thrown for you. Mayor Hal himself said so.”

“A feast!” Her head shot up from its resting place.

Fabian chuckled and walked into the back to continue working.

\---

Luz spent around an hour until her mom finally found her. With another free cookie in hand and the sun around midday, Luz snuck back to her home.

She tried lazing around the house, reading a book, and even started writing a brand new fan fiction. Nothing could get her mind off things. The entire village was throwing her a feast. In no other universe would that happen. 

The sun started to set and Luz freaked out a bit. It was now or never. But the question of how she was supposed to be the centerpiece of a show she didn’t want to be part of kept popping into her head. 

Would people find her speech entertaining? Would everyone be okay that the social outcast was now representing them in the most important guild in the whole world?

Would she be good enough?

Luz shook her head, looking at herself in the slightly cracked bathroom mirror. Right now she had to plan a speech and get all dressed up. Now was not the time to think about thease stupid things that didn’t matter in the end. If Azura taught her anything, it’s that in times like this she needed to be brave. She could do it.

She had too.

With that she opened the bathroom door and walked out.

She and her Mom set off to the town square one last time. Together. It didn’t matter what others thought. It didn’t matter what tomorrow brought. 

She would be ready for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like 
> 
> Feasts am I right.
> 
> Anyways, OVER 200 HITS. I’m just... wow. Thank you so much for reading. This is my third ever fan fic and I’m trying to make it my best. Even if that does mean staying up till three am to finish editing it before Monday’s.
> 
> If you have any questions or anything at all really please feel free to post a comment or something.
> 
> Also I have a Twitter if you want to follow @HoodsRedhood

**Author's Note:**

> If you have anything to say or a question in general please leave a comment. Thanks for reading :3
> 
> I’m gonna try and update on Monday’s. I may fail depending on how little sleep I get/how much brainpower the chapter takes. Also school starting soon for me so if I fail to get an update out on time I’m sorry.
> 
> (If you care follow me on Twitter! @HoodsRedhood)
> 
> \- >:3


End file.
